


L'anniversaire de la mort de Dahlia Wroughthorn

by SenTheSeventh



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenTheSeventh/pseuds/SenTheSeventh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est l'anniversaire de la mort de Dahlia Wroughthorn. Comme à l'ordinaire, la station de radio célèbre cette occasion tragique par une émission spéciale courrier du cœur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'anniversaire de la mort de Dahlia Wroughthorn

Quelque part dans votre bouche se trouvent vos dents.

Elles ne devraient pas être là.

 

Bienvenue à Night Vale.

 

Comme vous le savez sans doute, chers auditeurs, aujourd'hui marque l'anniversaire de la mort de Dahlia Wroughthorn ! Née le 12 janvier 1913 et décédée le 25 août 1949, Dahlia fut la voix de notre petite radio jusqu'à sa fin tragique, mais son accomplissement le plus marquant reste l'instauration d'une rubrique courrier du cœur auquel elle répondit sans faute, jour après jour, jusqu'à ce qu'une correspondante déçue ne l'agresse ici même. C'est en hommage à elle et à sa mort tragique que les chaises en paille sont interdites dans nos locaux.

Comme annoncé dans nos précédents bulletins de la semaine, j'honorerai la mémoire de Dahlia en répondant au courrier du cœur reçu jusqu'à aujourd'hui minuit, le cachet de la poste faisant foi. Je rappelle la procédure d'envoi :

\- Rédigez votre courrier du cœur

\- Signez-le d'un pseudonyme. **Signez-le d'un bon pseudonyme.** **Ne donnez jamais votre nom au courrier du cœur** _ **.**_

\- Scellez votre courrier du cœur selon les rites préconisés par notre poste locale.

\- Faites manger votre courrier du cœur à votre animal favoris.

\- Il saura.

La nuit, en dormant, vous rêverez de notre réponse. Vous rêverez de notre réponse encore et encore et **encore**. Vous rêverez de notre réponse **jusqu'à ce que vous ayez suivi nos ordres**.

N'envoyez pas un courrier du cœur à la légère. Votre propre cœur pourrait en pâtir.

 

Notre premier courrier du cœur nous vient donc de « la Vieille, Près du Parking En-Dehors de la Ville » ! La Vieille, Près du Parking En-Dehors de la Ville nous écrit donc – ah... [Pause prolongée] Votre lettre est peut-être un peu longue, La Vieille, Près du Parking En-Dehors de la Ville, mais je vais la résumer. Notre amie nous écrit donc pour le compte de l'un et/ou de l'une de ses amis, qu'elle appellera « Jessika » pour plus d'anonymat. Jessika... Jessika est donc amoureux-se de l'un ou de l'une de ses camarades, Jessika... Malheureusement, la timidité de Jessika a toujours fait obstacle a une déclaration. De l'autre côté, Jessika semble se douter qu'il y a un malaise quelque part, mais paraît l'avoir interprété comme une gêne vis-à-vis de son comportement ou de leur amitié. La Vieille, Près du Parking En-Dehors de la Ville nous déclare ici : « _La tension permanente est juste usante pour les nerfs, et Jessika en a arrêté de chanter à l'aube, ce qui plombe méchamment l'ambiance_ ». La Vieille voudrait donc savoir comment retrouver la paix de son foyer !

Très chère La Vieille, Près du Parking En-Dehors de la Ville, je comprends entièrement votre problème. Les troubles du cœur peuvent dévorer les amoureux jusqu'à les rendre un peu « envahissants » pour leurs proches – moi-même, je dois souvent m'empêcher d'être trop disert sur mon petit ami, Carlos, qui est un héros et surtout un immense scientifique ! Heureusement, j'ai une éthique professionnelle qui m'empêche d'étaler ma vie privée sur les ondes malgré, je l'avoue, un besoin parfois brûlant de partager certaines anecdotes – comme le fait que, ce matin, il m'a envoyé des photos de chats **absolument adorables** en train de chasser des antiquités. Carlos est vraiment le meilleur des petits amis.

Bref, La Vieille, Près du Parking En-Dehors de la Ville, je comprends entièrement votre problème. Malheureusement, en temps que spectatrice extérieure, votre pouvoir d'action est limité. Le mieux serait encore de vous ménager un peu de temps avec Jessika pour mettre les choses à plat : que pense-t-elle ou il de cette affaire ? Quel est son vrai ressenti ? On interprète parfois les actions d'autrui : si ça se trouve, son trouble n'est en réalité que la réalisation lente et rampante du fait que nos plus grands accomplissements, d'ici quelques siècles, ne seront plus que cendres et absence de sens. Ménagez-vous donc un entretien privé, où elle ou il se sentira à l'aise – envoyez Jessika faire autre chose pendant ce temps – et essayez de comprendre son point de vue. Demandez-lui ce qu'il ou elle pense de Jessika, ainsi que ce qu'il ou elle compte faire de la situation.

Au pire, si Jessika n'a pas l'air disposé-eu à agir et que Jessika ne fait rien non plus, organisez une confrontation comme dans ces comédies romantiques, là, vous savez ? J'aime bien quand les deux acteurs principaux sont enfermés dans un petit espace clos : le résultat est toujours tellement amusant et romantique, sauf quand l'un des deux dévore l'autre ! Sinon, notre maire Dana Cardinal, du temps où elle était interne dans cette station, me disait adorer quand les deux héros ont un billet d'avion pour la même place, ce qui entraîne une dispute amusante avant qu'ils passent le trajet pressés l'un contre l'autre. Sinon, il vous reste le grand classique : « enfermés ensemble dans un cimetière après Pâque ». Vous m'en donnerez des nouvelles !

Bonne chance, La Vieille, Près du Parking En-Dehors de la Ville ! Souvenez-vous : la communication est clef. Évidemment, vous n'êtes que spectatrice : vous ne pouvez pas décider à la place de Jessika ou de Jessika, même si elles ou ils font des choix que vous désapprouvez. Cependant, c'est votre maison, c'est son atmosphère qui souffre de cette situation, et vous avez entièrement le droit de leur demander quelques efforts !

 

La lettre suivante nous vient de Primevère Qui Vit Chez Toi. Primevère Qui Vit Chez Toi nous écrit la lettre suivante :

 _Il y a trois pattes d'araignée dans ton frigo. Comment sont-elles arrivées là ? Nul ne le sait._ Je _le sais. J'ai plié l'une des manches de ton T-shirt. J'ai regardé les vieux DVDs de X-Files que tu as oubliés sous la commode. Ils n'étaient pas très bons._

_Pourquoi n'as-tu pas parlé à cette fille ? Tu devrais parler à cette fille. Tu as sept photos d'elle sur ton téléphone. Tu sauvegarde vos conversations Facebook. Tu cries son nom dans ton sommeil._

_Pourquoi n'as-tu pas parlé à cette fille ? Tu devrais, tu sais. La maison a besoin d'un peu d'amour. De nouveaux DVDs._

Et c'est signé : Primevère Qui Vit Chez Toi. Primevère Qui Vit Chez Toi, je comprends **entièrement** votre problème : rien de plus assommant que les longues journées chez quelqu'un dont vous avez vu tous les DVDs – ou ne voulez pas les voir ! Bien évidemment, la dignité de mon poste m'interdit les réclames en-dehors des plages publicitaires, mais puis-je suggérer l'abonnement à Netflix ? C'est l'allié parfait des journées pluvieuses, ou lorsque la Police Secrète du Shérif interdit les sorties.

Votre second problème est le plus épineux. Pourquoi ne pas discuter avec votre interlocuteur ? Peut-être a-t-il des raisons pour ne pas oser lui parler. Peut-être sa bien-aimée est-elle déjà prise, ou lui a-t-elle déjà dit non ! En tout cas, la communication me semble votre première arme. Laissez-lui un message et voyez s'il répond.

La lettre suivante nous vient de Steve Carlsb...

_STEVE CARLSBURG._

 

La lettre suivante nous vient de Petro Jones, Un Anonyme. Petro Jones – vous savez, l'anonyme – nous écrit :

_Cher Courrier du Cœur,_

_Je pratique une profession peu « glamour » et qui m'occupe à plein temps. De plus, j'ai souvent des problèmes de voisinages qui me forcent à une constante vigilance. La solitude commence à me peser, mais comment présenter ma situation d'une façon plus attractive ? Je suis déjà inscrit sur des sites de rencontres, mais j'ai du mal à retenir les candidates ou attire les cas étranges : certaines ne viennent jamais au premier rendez-vous – après m'avoir posé un lapin, l'une a même prétendu que son GPS n'avait pas trouvé Nightvale et que je me payais sa tête !_

_Comment attirer l'amour et le retenir, tout en évitant les « cas » ?_

_Signé,_

_Petro Jones, Un Anonyme_

 

Cher Petro Jones,

C'est une situation difficile que la vôtre ! Je dois dire que ma profession aussi rend les relations difficiles : de longues journées, des vacances rares obtenues au prix de profonds sacrifices personnels... Mais au final, c'est le hasard pur qui m'a permis de rencontrer mon petit ami, Carlos, qui est un héros. Votre profession, cependant, a l'air plutôt solitaire, donc vous faites bien de vous inscrire sur des sites de rencontre.

Vous semblez chercher une relation de longue durée, mais ce genre de chose peut effrayer. Pourquoi ne pas commencer par des rencontres à répéter si le contact passe ? Et pour cela, je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de chercher l'amour dans notre bonne petite ville plutôt qu'en-dehors. Nightvale bénéficie d'une histoire et d'une culture très riches, qui tissent entre nos concitoyens des liens indéfectibles : vous vous entendrez toujours mieux avec une femme de votre communauté.

Pourquoi ne pas vous inscrire à des clubs locaux ? Gravures sur pierres de sang, pleurs silencieux à minuit, regards insistants aux inconnus... Vous trouverez toujours une activité pour vous plaire – et des amitiés qui pourront peut-être donner de belles relations !

Une fois qu'on vous connaîtra pour votre personnalité et vos investissements, vous pouvez être sûr que votre profession apparaîtra comme un détail secondaire ! Soyez une personne avant d'être un statut. Bien sûr, j'admire beaucoup l'intelligence et l'érudition de Carlos, mon petit ami, mais c'est avant tout sa personnalité – sa chaleur, sa douceur, ses cheveux... – qui m'importent !

La lettre suivante... Oh... Ooooh... Le _colis_ suivant... nous vient de Jean-Kévin... Il semble pulser étrangement... J'entends quelque chose... Des murmures ? Un bruissement d'eau ? Quelque chose goutte...

[Pause.]

Chers auditeurs, notre programme doit faire une pause – une pause rapide – oh – les murmures, les **murmures**... Chers auditeurs – je vous laisse maintenant à : **la météo**!

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TOBRQN0jBrs>

 

Cher auditeurs,

Le colis a été maîtrisé. Les chocolats ont été déminés. La liqueur de cerise s'est vue neutralisée par l'héroïsme de l'interne Nathaniel.

À la famille de Nathaniel : nous sommes désolés. La station tout entière aimerait vous offrir son soutien en ce moment difficile.

Cela dit, les pâtes de fruit étaient **délicieuses**. Jean-Kévin, qui que vous soyez, il **faudra** que vous nous envoyez la recette ! Merci beaucoup pour cette délicate attention !

Traditionnellement, c'est le moment où j'annonce si besoin la résolution des troubles, quels qu'ils soient, qui sont venus agiter notre petite communauté ; cependant, aujourd'hui est exceptionnel. Aujourd'hui est le jour de l'amour, un jour où Nightvale oublie ses petits soucis quotidiens pour célébrer le plus beau des sentiments humains ! Ou, sinon Nightvale, notre station de radio. Mais n'est-ce pas la même chose ?

Bref, cher auditeurs, oublions les coutumes et les horaires : l'émission reprend maintenant ! Évidemment, le conseil administratif de notre petite station a tendance à désapprouver les infractions au programme, mais je suis certain qu'il saura faire une exception pour cette fois-ci. Après tout, il me reste plein de lettres à

 

Bon **ne** _nu_ it, **N** _ **i**_ **g** htv **a** l **e.** _Bo_ n _n_ e **n** _ **u**_ it.

 

_Le proverbe du jour : Un tiens ne vaudra jamais autant que deux tu l'auras, mais nous pouvons faire semblant._


End file.
